What If?
by Nikkiiiiii
Summary: What if it was Sesshomaru that saved Kagome from lady centipede? What if KAGOME didn't free inuyasha from the tree? What if the shikon jewel was desetroyed when she first found out she had it? rated T just in case. 3 R&R please
1. The Long Intro

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the inuyasha characters. _

**Summary: **_What if Inuyasha was never removed from the scared tree and Kagome was saved by Sesshomaru? And if the sacred jewel shard was never broken. What would life be like for kagome then. Would she stay in the feudal area with Sesshomaru or will she go home? Rated T you know just in case :). _

Please Please Please! Read/Review/Favorite. I would LOVE you're feedback. _I will respond to all of your reviews. thanks.

* * *

_

_"Buyo, Buyo where are you boy?" _Kagome called trying to retrieve her cat. _"Sota are you sure the cat is down here?"_

_"Yes Kagome I'm positive that Buyo went down there." _Sota was scared to go near the well so he had asked Kagome to retrieve the cat before she ran off to school.

**'wha-what is that noise?'** Kagome thought to herself as she searched around the well for Buyo. She ignored the noise when Buyo jumped on Kagome. _"There you are. You stupid cat." _

As Kagome reached up and handed Sota the cat she started to climb up the ladder. But was quickly pulled down by a mysterious purple could.

**'Where am i?'** she thought to herself. then she saw the ugly demon centipede.

_"Where is it?"_ the demon asked. _"Give me the sacred jewel shard"_

Kagome had no idea what this thing was talking about. _

* * *

_Kagome emerged in a strange wilderness, unaware that she had traveled back in time to the feudal era. Kagome pulled herself from the well and started to run as far away from the well as she could possibly get. She fell upon the only thing that she remembers from the present. Goshinboku. There is where she found Inuyasha pinned to the tree. She reached up to touch the sacred arrow, but was stopped by a group of hostile peasants. They quickly dragged dragged her back to the village.

_"Kaeda Kaeda, Kaede"_ the villagers yell calling for presistess Kaede.

_"What is it ye are hollering about?" _Kaede called as she stepped out of her house, her eyes had widened._ "Let her go!"_ she demanded.

_"But why Lady Kaede, we found her messing by Inuyasha's body."_one pesky villager proclaimed.

_"I said let her go! Can't ye see she is the reincarnation of me sister Kikyo."_ As she said this the villagers all realized this. and the let go of their grip on her.

_"Who is this Kikyo person? My name is Kagome! Not Kikyo." _Kagome was furious. But she was distracted when she heard a loud crashing noise behind her.

That's when she saw the giant centipede coming towards her. Screaming for the sacred jewel shard.

Kagome looked around and everybody was grabbing bows and arrows and getting on horses. **'Maybe if I get to that man pinned to the tree he can help!'** Kagome thought. She took off running before she knew what she was doing. She just kept running and running. And instead of going straight for the tree like she thought she was doing she made a left which took her in a whole other direction.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru was walking around in Inuyasha's forest when he heard the scream of a young girl and a demon yelling for the sacred jewel shard. He quickly ran as fast as he could towards the screaming. When he got there he couldn't believe what he had seen. A gorgeous young girl running through the woods being chased my a centipede. She wouldn't stop screaming. She just kept running and running and running. He was awestruck by her beauty.

* * *

_Kagome's POV_

Kagome kept running and running. Eventually she ran into Lord Sesshomaru and she let out another frightening scream. She remembered the centipede and quickly jumped behind him as if the centipede wouldn't find her.

_"What are you doing wench?"_ he asked her furiously.

_"Please please please help me." _she begged him

_"Why should I?" _He smirked.

_"I'll do anything you want me to if you help me. Just please help me!" _she cried.

With one slash of his claw the centipede demon as dead. When Kagome looked up she was shocked to see that with just one hit he took out the demon. Kagome stood up clutching her side where the demon had attacked her. She quickly fell back tothe ground, but Sesshomaru and caught her before she could fall completely to the ground. When she removed her hands a small purple jewel and fallen into her hand. She was freaked out.

_"What the fuck is this?" _She screamed.

_"It is the shikon jewel that the demon was after. That is why she was after you."_ Sesshomaru explained. _"You need to come with me, you're badly injured._"

Kagome just shook her head and let Sesshomaru carry her. He didn't take her back towards the village, but instead he took her towards a hot spring in the middle of the woods. He had his servant Jaken bandage her up and clean out her wounds.

* * *

Kagome laid there half naked, she wasn't even worried that her boobs were exposed to the world. and to a guy that she had only met a few hours ago. She tried to lift herself up. As she did so Sesshomaru noticed and ran over to her side and helped lift her up.

_"Why are you being so nice to me?"_ she asked

_"You know I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."_ and he really didn't know why.

_"Do you mind if I get in the hot spring?" _she wondered.

_"If you would like."_ He quickly helped her too her feet she walked over to the hot spring and started to undress.

_"Do you mind giving me some privacy?"_ she demanded.

Sesshomaru and Jaken walked behind a tree 5 feet away and sat underneath it while she bathed.

When Kagome stepped into the hot spring she felt better than she has before. While she was in the hot spring she heard a ruffling noise coming from the woods. She thought it might of been a squirrel or something. So she ignored and stepped out of the hot spring. She had just wrapped the cloth she had with her around her entire body, it didn't really cover much. So she ripped it in half and tied half of it around her boobs and the other half around her waist.

She started walking back towards where Sesshomaru and Jaken were when something appeared behind her.

_"Kikyo..."_ was all she heard.

When she turned around there was a man. It was the man that she had seen earlier pinned to the tree. He was gorgeous in her eyes. His golden eyes and long white hair.

_"You betrayed me Kikyo. How could you have done that?" _he asked as he continued to call her kikyo. When he saw her barely dressed his eyes grew wide.

_"Here take my jacket." _he said handing her the fire rat jacket. Kagome quickly put it on wondering why he was calling her Kikyo.

_"I-"_ she started but was cut off when she heard footsteps come from behind her.

_"What is this?" _Inuyasha looked up and saw his brother standing

* * *

**Author's Note: **I so wasn't sure where to leave off at. So I left off here. Who will she choose? DUN DUN DUN DUN ! xD.

R&R pleaseeeee.


	2. Destruction of the Shikon Jewel

Kagome stood there not knowing what to say. The look on the man's face looked like angry and jealousy. He was hurt that she was with this other man, whom she still didn't know his name. So she stood there like an idiot. The man that was pinned to the tree started to growling. She didn't know this man but he was protecting her? From what? The man that saved her has been nothing but nice to her. The man that handed her his jacket quickly grabbed her.

_"What have you done to her Sesshomaru?_" the man demanded to know.

Sess-sho-ma-ru. That's a pretty name Kagome thought. And now that she could get a good look at him she realized he was gorgeous. Long silver hair. Those purple slash marks on his face, and his golden yellow eyes. As if they could like right through somebody.

_"Nothing, all I've done was save her from a demon. And I don't see why you couldn't have done that."_

_"Well I was kind of pinned up against a tree at the time!"_

that made Kagome raise an eyebrow. As did Sesshomaru.

_"Then how did you get down."_ He asked.

_"I-I don't know, but it doesn't matter."_ he growled. _"I'm taking Kikyo with me!"_ is all he said before he was running through the woods with me on his back. **'Who the hell is he?'** she couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

When they reached the clearing near the well he set her down and starred at her.

_"Who are you?"_ she asked.

_"Kikyo, its me. Inuyasha."_ he sated.

That was the last straw. Kagome stood up and screamed.

_"what?"_ he was worried.

_"My name is Kagome! Not Kikyo! Ka-go-me! URG!"_ she yelled and stomped off.

She had no idea where she was going, all she knew is she was going far far far away from Inuyasha. Maybe she'd run off and find Sesshomaru. At lease he didn't call her Kikyo.

* * *

As she was walking through the forest she stopped when she reached a clearing. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. All she knew was she needed to go and go somewhere. She fell down in the clearing and just started to cry. For no reason at all. She just wanted to go home. She was cold, tired, confused, and hungry.

_"HEY YOU!_" someone shouted. and when she turned around there he was. In-u-ya-sha. 'What the hell does he want?' she thought to herself.

_"What?"_ she asked bitterly.

_"Are you okay?"_ he sounded sincere.

_"Yes I'm fine!"_ again she sounded bitter.

_"Now where's the shikon jewel?"_ that's all he really wanted from her anyways.

_"Is that all you really want?" _she wondered. and it was.

_"Well duh, and if your not Kikyo I'll kill you to get it from you."_ he was serious.

_"Okay well then kill me now." _she stood her ground.

_"Why?" _he was getting confused.

_"Cause I destroyed the stupid jewel."_ she lied, but she was going to real soon.

_"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT, YOU STUPID BITCH!" _he screamed at her.

_"Don't you fucking dare call me a bitch. Jack. Ass." _Kagome was furious. _"I destroyed it because it was the right thing to do, I don't need fucking demons coming after trying to kill me trying to get the god damn jewel that could eventually destroy everybody!"_ she was shocked that she knew all of that. It was from the stories her grandfather had told her.

_"Fine stupid wench have fun running off and getting killed by demons."_ He said bitterly. _"Cause I will not come to your rescue and neither will my brother. Sesshomaru."_

_"That's fine I don't need anybody to save me!" _storming off to god knows where.

* * *

Kagome started a fire and when the fire was high in the air she threw the jewel into the fire and watched it turn to ashes. When the fire went out she saw no sign of the jewel she couldn't even since it. But a little voice in her head went off and it wasn't hers. **"Kagome you did yourself a great favor by destroying the jewel, if not you probably would have ended up dying. Thank you for finally getting rid of the jewel - Kikyo-"  


* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Blah Blah Blah! I know this chapter was supa boring. Buttt I promise next one will be so so so SO much frakin better:3 R&R pleaseeeee. **  
**


	3. Could it get any worse?

After the jewel was destroyed Kagome started walking around again. Trying to find someplace to stay for the night. As she neared the entrance to a cave. It started pouring down rain. **'Great, could it get any worse?' **she mumbled to herself. Soon enough lightening came down and struck a tree right in front of her. She jumped back screaming and fell in the mud.

"_Why does this shit have to happen to me?" _she begged wanted to know. She sat on the ground and started crying. Her day was terrible. First she fell in a well traveled back to the feudal era, got attacked by a demon. Had a jewel come falling out of her body. Get kidnapped by a demon from another demon.

Now she was stuck god knows where soaking wet and hungry.

"_Could it get any worse?" _she begged not really asking anybody.

"_It could"_ a familiar voice answered.

"_Who's there?" _she demanded.

As she said that the man that saved her from earlier stood in front of her. Sesshomaru. That was his name. She sat there in the mud wiping tears from her eyes.

"_Oh its you"_ she said standing up. _"I'm just gonna yea.." _she said stepping over the tree to get towards the caves entrance. As she approached the entrance she could feel Sesshomaru following her. When she got into the cave it was pitch black. She heard a noise coming from in front of her. She jumped back against Sesshomaru's chest.

When the noise got closer to where they were she grabbed onto his shirt and hid her face. **'Great so it can get worse.' **she thought to herself. The thing just kept getting closer. _"Do something!" _she screeched.

**'Pesky girl.' **Sesshomaru thought to himself as he lifted his claw and slashed through the demon.

'Oh but she is gorgeous' his demon side growled.

"_Its dangerous for you to stay here."_ Sesshomaru said grabbing her by her waist.

"_What are you doing?" _Kagome started blushing hoping he couldn't tell.

"_I'm taking you somewhere that you'll be safe." _he said and jumped in the air as the could beneath his feet appeared.

Kagome held on to him as if she was going to fall off. She had always been scared of heights. For as long as she could remember. **'God he's gorgeous.' **she thought to herself **'he's really warm too.' **Kagome snuggled closer to him cause she was freezing and as she did she started to get warm. **'he smells so good'**

**'Why do I have this feeling?'** he wondered.

'Cause she's beautiful, and you're falling in love with her. Her scent is nice too.' his demon side

**'But she's human' **

'Who cares she has the smell of a demon.' his demon side argued.

Sesshomaru couldn't argue she did smell like a demon.

They arrived at his castle with moments to spare. Kagome was snuggled in tight too close to Sesshomaru. He actually didn't mind it at all. He carried her into a bedroom but when he set her down on the bed she held on to him. She refused to let go. And he didn't want her too, but he wouldn't show it.

He picked her up and took her into his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and she let go. Maybe she liked the scent of him. Who knows. But Sesshomaru undressed quickly and got into the bed with her.

Kagome rolled over and laid on top of his chest. And let out a sigh.

**'she is beautiful.'**

'Maybe she could be our mate.' his demon side suggested.

**'maybe. We'll see.'** he said closing his eyes.

His hands wrapped around her tighter than earlier. He didn't want to let go. And he would never let her go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay I forgot to add this before putting it up. I was just in a hurry to put it up :).

anywhoreeeee, I hope you liked it. What will Sesshomaru do next? Will he ask her to mate with him? or will he kill her? D: ahhh the suspense. no not really xD

**R&R pleaseeeeee**


	4. Kissing Sesshomaru and Peeking Eyes

When Kagome woke up to find herself in a nice cozy bed. She rolled over and hit something. Looking up she saw that it was Lord Sesshomaru. And he was half naked. She sat up in alert clutching the sheets to her body. Looking down she was still fully dressed but she freaked out cause he was half naked and they were alone in the same bed. Together. This freaked her out.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome clutching the sheets against her._ "No its not like that." _he stated.

"_Then what is it like?" _she wondered.

"_When we go back to my castle last night there weren't any rooms available and you wouldn't let go of me. So I laid you down with me in my bed for the night. And when you finally let go of me I took my shirt off cause it gets stuffy in here at night"_ he looked directly at her. _"I would never do anything with a human."_ he scoffed and got out of bed. _"So you will be finding another place to stay instead of at my castle or in my bed?"_ he questioned before leaving to his studies.

He never showed any emotion. He was always so cold looking. And it freak Kagome out. She fell back in the bed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When Kagome awoke it was already mid morning. She sat straight up remembering where she was. Quickly she hoped out of the bed and headed towards the door. Before she reached the door it opened and there stood _him. _ Sesshomaru. He was starring straight threw her with his golden eyes.

"_So you are awake now."_ it wasn't a question. He was stating the obvious.

"_Yes I am, now I would like to go home." _she demanded.

"_Okay if you wish." _ Sesshomaru motioned for her to follow and she did. 'why are you letting her go?' his demon demanded.

**'Because she wants to, and I have no use for a human.'** he growled.

"But she's no ordinary human! She is a very powerful miko, and has the scent of a demon. Meaning if she were to mate with a demon she'd be turned into a demon.' his demon pointed out.

**'still she wants to go home' **And with that he shut off his mind from the demon.

* * *

Sesshomaru lead Kagome back to well that she came from. All the while non of them spoke to each other. Kagome felt a little odd. She had this strange feeling that someone was watching them. And if they were they'd be furious at what she was going to do next.

"_Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for all your help. I'll never forget you." _she said. Then gave him a hug.

"_Your welcome." _he wrapped his arms back around her but quickly let go.

Kagome giggled as she pulled away but her hands still remained on his shoulders. _"Thank you again." _she said, this time leaning up and kissing him.

* * *

Sesshomaru was shocked that he quickly jumped in the air pulling away from the kiss and heading back towards his castle. **'What the hell did she do that for?' **he asked himself 'She was thanking you for saving her.' his demon responded.

**'She should've just kept with thank you instead of kissing me! Stupid pesky human girl.'** he complained. But yet he had this odd feeling about the kiss. He kind of liked it. _"NO!" _he screamed. He refused to fall in love with a human.

* * *

Kagome wondered why she kissed him. Why? What had overcome her to kiss him like that? She finally got off the ground and went to jump into the well when..

"_You!" _an all too familiar voice called out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm who could it be? Has Sesshomaru come back to kiss her some more and maybe mate? Or is is Inuyasha coming to kiss her? Or possibly even kill her? dun dun dun xD find out in the next chapter of What if.. it doesn't have a chapter name yet xD.

**R&R pleaseeeeeee. **If you read PLEASE review. or I'll stop writing and I enjoy writing. But if people are just favoring and adding to story alerts then I'll stop. Cause I really want to know what you guys think.


	5. Eastern LandsFindingtheSacredBow&Arrows

When Kagome turned around she Inuyasha standing 10 feet away from her. She wondered what he was doing here. But she just shook her head at the thought.

"_Inuyahsa?"_ she questioned even though she knew that is was his name.

"_How could you?" _he asked walking closer.

"_How could I what?" _she wondered. **'what the hell is he talking about?' **she thought to herself.

"_How could you kiss my brother?" _he was inches from her face.

She was wondering why he was so upset that she kissed Sesshomaru. She was actually shocked that he seemed jealous. Kagome kind of liked it. But she really did not like him at all. Because he treated her like dirt and called her Kikyo he would not get her name right.

"_He's much kinder than you are." _she said _"and besides he was nicer to me than you were! So that's why I kissed him. And I don't see why you care at all!" _she shouted and jumped down the well.

"_What the hell are you doing?" _he said grabbing Kagome's arm.

"_I'm getting out of here!" _she pulled free of him but she ended up at the bottom of the well. **'why didn't it work' **she thought to herself. 'Because you destroyed the Shikon Jewel.' someone in her mind responded.

**'who said that?'** she thought

'I did'  the person said again.

**'who are you?' **she asked

'I am your demon.'  Kagome's eyes went wide as the voice said it was her demon.

**'Uh what do you mean my demon?' **she questioned.

'Get out of the well and walk towards the east all of your answers will be revealed there' the demon told her.

* * *

Kagome jumped out of the well and was again face to face with Inuyasha. He grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"_Thank you" _she said.

"_Yea, no problem." _Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her.

**'why is it that I am so attracted to him?' **she asked.

'Because you guys knew each other once upon a time ago' her demon responded.

**'how is this possible?' **she wondered.

'Go to the Lord of the Eastern lands. All will be revealed there.' her demon spoke before fading away.

Kagome sat their lost in Inuyasha's golden eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned in to kiss him, but her demon spoke before she could kiss him.

'It will be a terrible mistake if you kiss him'

**'how?' **she wondered.

'Just head to the east, ask him to accompany you but DO NOT kiss him not matter what!'

**'Fine!' **she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha wondered why Kikyo's reincarnation didn't kiss when. Though he obviously wanted her too and she wanted to as well. So he decided that he would ask her.

"_Kikyo, why did you not kiss me?" _he asked.

"_My name Is Kagome! Not Kikyo and get it right please." _she pleaded. _"And though I obviously want too, I barely know you. So I do not want to rush things. But maybe I will kiss you assist me to Eastern lands?" _she asked him.

**'Yes' **Inuyasha thought. **'I'll get time alone with Kik-Kagome and then possible be able to kiss and mate with her. This way she'll stay away from my rotten older half-brother' **

"_Yes Kagome, I would love to assist you to the Eastern Lands. May I ask, but why are you traveling to the Eastern Lands?" _he wondered.

"_I was told to. Someone told me to go see the Lord of the East and all my question will be revealed there." _she said confused.

"_Alright well lets go!" _he said putting her down on the ground.

* * *

They Headed towards the Eastern Lands. Inuyasha said that it would take about 2 days to arrive at the Eastern Lords castle.

They walked in silence until night fell upon them. That's when Inuyasha stopped and looked around.

"_what is it?" _Kagome asked. She thought their might be a demon. So she jumped and hid behind Inuyasha.

"_No, but its getting dark so we shall find a place to stay for the night." _he responded. Walked towards a clearing in the woods and picked up some firewood.

Inuyasha started the fire while Kagome found a hot spring and hopped into it and took a nice relaxing calming bath. Half way threw her bath she heard a rustling coming from the woods. Thinking it was just a rabbit or something she ignored it.

As Inuyasha was making dinner he heard a rustling coming from the bushes near the spring where Kagome was bathing. He quickly got up and ran into the bushes. He didn't see anything except Kagome bathing in the hot spring. He was awe struck by her beauty. She quickly got up out of the spring and he saw her entirely naked. Quickly he turned around and walked back towards the campsite finishing making dinner.

* * *

When Kagome returned she was fully dressed and dinner was finally done.

"_oo Inuyasha this looks so good" _Kagome said taking a bite out of the fish. _"Mhm it is good!" _she exlaimed.

"_Thank you." _he said. _"I'm gonna go bathe in the spring, I'll be back in a couple minutes" _he said running towards the spring.

That left Kagome alone with her thoughts.

'Get up and walk in opposite direction of the spring.' her demon said.

**'Why?'**

you will find a present there for you. 

**'Okay!'** Kagome got up and walked in the opposite direction of the spring.

When she reached the clearing there was a bow with a bunch of arrows next to it.

'Pick them up.'  Her demon told her.

And she did as she was told.

'Now aim one arrow straight into the forrest.' And Kagome did as she was told.

Holding the arrow a purple glow formed around the arrow and the bow. She was shocked by the purple glow coming from the arrow.

'Now let go. '

And she did as she was told. When she let go the arrow when straight ahead of her and hit something.

'Go see what you hit.'

**'Why?'**

'Don't ask questions just go!' Her demon demanded.

Kagome quickly ran to see what she hit. When she reached the glowing arrow. The glow faded and she saw what she hit. She gasped at the sight that laid in front of her.

* * *

**Authors note**: dun dun dun, what was it that she hit? Someone told me to make the chapters longer. So that's what I'm going to do :D. I hope you guys like it :3.

please please please R&R. Means a lot to me thanks


	6. A Long Night & Meeting the Eastern Lord

Kagome quickly ran to see what she hit. When she reached the glowing arrow. The glow faded and she saw what she hit. She gasped at the sight that laid in front of her. She dropped to her knees to find an injured Sesshomaru laying on the forest ground.

**'What do I do?' **she asked herself.

'Help him. Grab the arrow and pull it out. Then put your hand over the wound and concentrate on healing and it will heal and he will awake' her demon told her.

Kagome grasped the arrow in between both of her hands. Pulling the arrow slowly she finally got it out and laid it on the ground next to her. Putting her hand over the wound palm down first. A purple glowing light formed around her hand and Sesshomaru's body. When the light disappeared she removed her hand.

Sitting there she waited till his eyes opened.

After about 10 minutes of waiting she got up thinking it was hopeless to wait for him to wake up. But when she stood up a hand grabbed her wrist.

"_Ka-Kagome" _he said softly. Kagome quickly got back on the ground and put her hand on his chest.

"_Yes Sesshomaru I'm here. Are you alright?" _she asked.

"_I was just walking threw the woods when an arrow hit me" _he looked so confused.

"_Yea sorry that was my fault. There's-"_ 'You can't tell him until you find out the truth!' her demon interrupted her. **'Fine'** she grumbled back. _"I found these arrows and something came over me to pick them up and just shoot it."_ she explained leaving out the demon part.

"_Stupid little human." _he said in between breaths.

"_Yea Yea. Just go back to sleep" _she said

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and started to fall asleep when Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes without his shirt on. Kagome blushed and turned away.

"_What the hell is he doing here?"_ he asked.

"_I accidentally shot him with an arrow and I brought him back here to make sure he was alright" _Kagome explained standing up starring at Inuyasha.

"_Where the hell did you get a fucking arrow?" _he demanded this time.

"_If you must know I was walking around and I found them in a clearing over there!" _she pointed towards where she came from _"And I don't know I just felt like it was the right thing to do. So I shot the arrow out into the woods and accidentally hit Lord Sesshomaru." _

"_Why the hell would you do something so stupid like that?" _he was really starting to get on her nerves.

Before she could open her mouth her demon spoke to her 'Don't say what you're going to say. Tell him you need Lord Sesshomaru's assistance in the Eastern Lands as well as his. And if he asks why tell him that everything all of you guys need to know will be revealed there."

Kagome was really getting sick and tired of this demon in her head.

**'fine!' **she shouted back at her demon before answering Inuyasha.

"_Shut up!" _she shouted which shut him up _"I need his assistance in the Eastern lands as well as yours." _

Before he could ask why she answered for him _"I don't know why but when we ALL get to the Eastern Lands everything will be revealed."_ she said before sitting down and attending to Sesshomaru's wounds.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down putting his kimono on. **'Why the hell does he need to come with us.'** he asked himself **'I was hoping to be alone with her. So things could happen'** he quickly snapped his mind away from thoughts her and doing things with her like mating and stuff. She's just a pathetic human who looks an awful lot like Kikyo and she has the smell of a miko mixed with something else. He didn't know what but it attracted him more and more to her. Inuyasha sat Indian style with his hands in his kimono and closed his eyes.

* * *

As Kagome was tending to Sesshomaru's wounds she couldn't help but wonder what it was about Inuyasha that she was attracted to. Yet he made her so angry that she could punch a wall. 'If he's ever bothering you just tell him to sit and watch what happens'her demon spoke. She thought that was the oddest thing in the world. Shaking it off she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. She looked all over him and still couldn't find any of the wounds **'What where are the wounds?' **she couldn't help but wonder. 'You healed them when you touched him and the purple light absorbed your hand and his wounds, you healed them.' Kagome looked down and her hands. She thought for a second. She picked up the arrow and sliced Sesshomaru's skin. It started bleeding fast so she took her hand pressed down on the wound. And watched as the purple light engulfed them both. She watched in awe. And when the light disappeared the wound was healed. **'Wow that was cool' **she thought to herself. When she looked down at Sesshomaru she saw that his eyes were open.

"_What was that?" _he questioned.

"_I have no idea."_ she said getting up and walking away.

"_Where are you going miko?" _she had never heard anybody call her that before and she had wondered why.

Stopping she turned around and stared at him with a confused look upon her face.

"_Why did you just call me a miko?"_

"_Cause it is obvious you are. You have the healing powers of a very powerful miko and plus the sacred arrow that you shot me with."_ it all made sense to her now, except this inner demon part of her.

"_Well I need to sleep so we can get to the Eastern Lands tomorrow." _she walked back towards Sesshomaru. Bending down she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Kagome walked over to a spot close to the fire but not too close to where she could catch on fire. She laid down in the cold dirt and tried going to sleep. She had no blanket or anything. As she turned over she felt something warm go around her shoulders. When she looked up she saw Sesshomaru putting his kimono jacket around her.

"_It is to keep you warm for the night" _he said walking back to his spot by the tree and laying on his fluffy tail thingy.

"_thanks" _she whispered before curling up with the warm jacket and falling swiftly to sleep. 'Kagome don't trust Inuyasha he will only bring you dispare and will eventually kill you.'

* * *

Kagome woke up quickly painting and sweating. Her heart was beating fast. The dream she had that night freaked her out. She looked up to realize that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were starring at her funny. She felt embarrassed and tried to cover up with the jacket she was given last night. To realize that she didn't have it anymore and when she looked over at Sesshomaru he was wearing it. **'oh poop' **she thought to herself 'No time for this you guys have to get going go now! You're almost there so there's no time to waste. You'll be there before you know it' her demon said.

Kagome got up and walked towards the spring. She wanted to dip her feet in the water before she went anywhere.

After dipping her feet in the water she walked back to see Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in a heated argument. So she decided to interfere.

"_Alright lets get going guys" _she exclaimed _"Now which way are we heading?" _she was really asking herself and then started to walk towards the east. She looked back to realize that they weren't following. _"Let's go guys there's no time to waste!" _she shouted and they followed her.

* * *

Not even 30 minutes had passed and they hadn't spoken a word to each other. She was about to open her mouth to say something in Lord Sesshomaru opened spoke.

"_We're here, now where in the Eastern Lands do we need to go?" _he looked down at me.

'To the Lord of the East's castle' her demon spoke to her. _"To the Eastern Lords castle." _she said walking forward. _"Do you know where that is?"_ she asked looking back at the guys.

"_Yes we just have to keep traveling forward." _Sesshomaru spoke. Inuyasha hadn't said a single word the entire time.

They continued walking in silence. Kagome noticed the scenery as they walked towards the castle. It was very pretty she thought to herself she sort of liked being in the feudal era. Before she knew it they were at the castle. They walked up to the gates and the guards had stopped them

"_May I ask what you are for?" _one of the guards asked.

'Tell him you are here to see the Lord of the East Kiginara"  her demon spoke to her. _"We are here to see the Lord of the East Kiginara" _she spoke so smooth and calmly.

The guards looked at her and then at her followers and when they saw Sesshomaru their eyes popped out of their head. _"Oh yes please do come in." _ they said turning around. They motioned for them to follow and they did as they were told. They were lead down a beautiful hallway and up a beautiful stair case. They were lead to a door with beautiful inscriptions.

* * *

"_He is just beyond this door" _one of the guards told them before opening the door.

They walked in to find a man well a demon. He was a gorgeous demon with long flowing black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had blue stripes on both sides of his face and at the top of his head there was a sun looking thing on his forehead. Kagome quickly realized who this man was.

"_Dad.."

* * *

_

**Authors Note: **I made up the name of the Lord of the East. jsyk. You may use it in your story if you would like. okay. DUN DUN DUN! is it her dad? or is it not? lalala 3 the suspense may kill you **R&R** pleaseeeee. **  
**_  
_


	7. The Truth

Lord Kiginara looked up from his desk and looked straight at Kagome. His eyes popped out of his head. He was shocked to see that his daughter was standing right in front of him. When he left the feudal era and fell in love with her mother. They had two beautiful babies. But once Kagome was around the age of 5 he had to leave to go back to the feudal era. He thought he'd never see his family ever again.

"_Kagome" _he whispered but she heard him.

"_Oh father it is you!" _she squealed jumping up and down.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged funny glances. Neither one of them knew what was going on. But they remained cool and calm.

"_well are you going to hug me or what?" _he asked standing up.

"_Yes!" _Kagome squealed before running into her fathers arms. _"But I thought you were dead." _she said looking up into his eyes.

"_Ah Kagome I shall explain everything to you in the morning. But now you and your friends must rest." _when he looked up at her friends. He saw Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. _"Oh forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, but I did not see you there." _he said bowing.

"_It is forgiven." _he responded and then proceeded to bow as well.

"_Well I am glad that you and your half brother are here. I have some important matters to discuss with the both of you." _

Realizing that he had not bowed yet. Inuyasha quickly bowed. _"It is an honor sir" _he said.

Kiginara bowed his head a little _"a pleasure" _he quickly said before turning to his daughter. _"Now you must leave us. But right out side is Akira. She will show you to your sleeping quarters." _he smiled walking her towards the door._ "I shall call for you when it is time for us to speak. For now entertain yourself."_

Kagome nodded and walked out of the room. She ran right into a demon who had pointed ears. Kagome thought she was a dog demon like Sesshomaru but she wasn't. She was a cat demon. **'That explains the whiskers' **she thought to herself.

"_Excuse but can you help me find Akira?" _she asked the demon.

"_Yes I am Akira. May I help you?" _she questioned.

"_Oh thanks god. Uhm Lord Kiginara said that you'd show me to my sleeping quarters?" _it came out more like a question which she did not mean to do.

"_Oh yes you are the lord's daughter is that right?" _she asked as if she didn't already know.

"_Uh yes I am." _ Kagome sounded confused and she was confused.

"_Right this way." _Akira said taking her down the long hallway that they arrived from.

* * *

The castle was at least 4 stories tall Kagome thought. When the reached the set of stairs that lead up she looked down and saw another set. The set that they had come up from when they went to her fathers studies. Following Akira up the staircase she couldn't help but notice the different engravings on the doors and the paintings on the wall.

"_here we are" _she said stopping.

The door had a beautiful engraving on it. There was a a gorgeous baby girl with blue eyes. She had tiny dog ears. And had yellow slashes on each side of her cheeks. Holding her was one happy couple. One looked just like Lord Kiginara and the other looked like her mother except she had small dog ears as well and purple stripes on each side of her face. But if you looked real close each of them had whiskers. Which was odd because she didn't see any whiskers on her father.

"_Beautiful isn't it?" _Akira asked her.

"_Huh? Oh yes may I ask what its of?" _she just wanted to make sure that her guess was right.

"_Why its you and your parents mi lady." _she said giving her a confused looked.

"_What kind of demon are we?" _looking at Akira she saw a movement come from down the hall.

"_Your father will explain that. Now would you like to go into your bedroom?" _putting her hand on the knob she looked at Kagome until she nodded.

The bedroom looked like a normal bedroom. There was a dresser, a closet, a couple of mirrors around the room, and a big bed. Kagome walked to the edge of the bed and turned around to ask Akira something. Except she was gone. Sitting on the bed she noticed some curtains. Getting up she walked towards the curtains. She pulled back the curtains and there were two glass windows opening to a balcony. She quickly opened the doors and walked onto the balcony.

Kagome wanted to see how high up she really was so she walked to the edge of the balcony. Placing her hands on the railing she leaned over and looked down. **'Its gorgeous' **she thought to herself

* * *

_Flashback _

It was a normal day at the castle in the east. Kagome was never brought here before, but one day her father decided to bring her mother brother and her all to the castle for a visit since he had royal duties to attend to

"_Daddy daddy! Come play with me!" _6 year old Kagome begged her busy father.

"_Kagome sweetie I can't right now I have some paper work I must do, but afterward I promise I'll play with you." _He said with a bright smile on his face. _"Now go up to your room and Hideki will be waiting in your room for you. He will play with you until I am able too." _

Kagome nodded and ran up all 4 flights of stairs till she got to her room.

"_Hideki!" _she shouted opening her door. _"Where are you?" _she wondered _"Daddy said you'd play with me." _walking out onto the balcony she didn't see him anywhere. **'hm I wonder if he's in the garden' **she thought climbing up on top of the balcony's railing.

"_Hideki! Are you down there?" _she questioned looking further and further over the edge until she fell off.

Screaming the whole way down she thought she was going to die. That was until a mysterious demon came out of nowhere and saved her. She landed in his arms and when she looked up she saw a boy who was about 15. She thought he was so handsome.

"_Don't do that again!" _she said setting her down on the ground.

"_I-I was looking for Hideki." _she stuttered.

"_I don-" _but he was cut off _"Ah you two have met! But she is far too young now Lord. When she becomes of age you may have her." _her father said standing inside the door frame.

"_Daddy!" _she jumped out of the mans arms and ran into his arms _"I was looking for Hideki and I fell off that thing!" _she said pointing up at the balcony.

"_Oh my dear you must be careful promise me you'll never go back on that balcony ever again." _he didn't really mean ever again. Just until she was old enough to look over the edge without falling off.

"_I promise daddy!" _she said snuggling into his arms

_End Flashback.

* * *

_

Quickly Kagome back away from the edge. What the hell was she remembering her childhood? She really didn't remember that day at all.

"_I thought you promised you would never get back on the balcony ever again." _she turned around too see her father standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"_Dad? I thought you were dead." _she still wasn't sure this was her father.

"_Ah well I will explain everything now just follow me down to my studies." _he said reaching his hand out towards his daughter.

She grabbed onto his arm and he lead her out of the bedroom.

* * *

When they reached the study he motion for Kagome to sit down in the chair. And she did. When he took his seat Kagome was about to open her mouth when he spoke.

"_Now I know that you have many many questions" _he said folding his arms on his desk.

"_Oh you have no idea how many." _she quickly said _"What are you? Why are you alive? You died! I saw it with my own eyes! What the he-" _

"_Kagome sweetie calm down I will answer all your questions but first you must know that I am a Jaguar demon. And so are you, your brother, and mother. Grandfather is not but he knows of us." _He said answering her 'what are you' question.

"_As to how I am alive and that you saw me die. I will explain that now." _He paused for a quick second before telling her the story. _"One day I came upon a well, the bone eaters well, I accidentally fell into the well and ended up in modern day Japan. The shrine, where your grandfather has been living all of his life. Anyways, when I entered this place I had no idea where I was but when I looked up from the well and I saw your mothers facial expression I hoped out of the well. She was the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid eyes on." _he paused taking a deep breath _"I wanted to stay in that time with your mother but alas I could not. But yet I had no way of getting home. Unless I were to mate with your mother and have her bare my child. Well when you mate with a person who is not a demon you end up turning that person into a demon. So then your children will be full blooded demons. Which is odd because only a few demons can turn their mates into full demons. So that's why you are a demon." _he looked at Kagome and she gave him a reassuring nod _"So she agreed to bare my child. Which was you of course. But I still could not go back because I did not want to go home. I wanted to stay with your mother forever. So she bared another child your brother, Souta, he developed his demonic powers faster than you." _ He paused to take a sip of water when there was a knock at the door

"_Come in" _he said quickly.

In came was Inuyasha. He stood all awkwardly.

"_yes Lord Inuyasha?" _Kiginara asked.

"_I don't mean to be a bother but I really have to get going. Is it cool if I jett?" _he asked

"_Well before you do I need to talk to you and Kagome. And I would like to do that when I finish telling her everything. I don't want to skip ahead." _He was very angry that Inuyasha had to leave.

"_Well I really have to get back I've got a bunch of things that I have too do." _ he responded closing the door.

"_I understand. Well I am almost finished telling her everything you may sit in if you would like to" _He gestured pointing towards a chair.

"_Okay"_ Inuyasha a took a sit and scooted far away from Kagome.

"_Now where was I?"_ tapping his chin Kagome spoke.

"_You said something about Souta developing his demonic powers faster than me." _

"_Ah you are correct. Now. Yes your brother developed them faster because he is a guy. And guy demons develop faster then female. After Souta I realized that I had a bunch of duties to attend too back in the Feudal era. So I grabbed your brother and your mother and hoped in the well and surprise we we were back. The reason is because you had the shikon jewel inside you." _Kagome nodded remembering the jewel. _"We spent many summers and vacations here. Finally when you were 8 years old my father died unexpectedly. And I had to take control of the eastern lands. I was hopping we could all live happily in modern Japan but unfortunately not. I did not want you and your brother growing up here so we faked my death and while you were grieving your mother and I slipped off into the well and it was the last time that I was able to pass threw the well. So its been sometime since I've seen you all. But if your mother wants she can pass between both worlds as long as she wants." _he nodded looking at Inuyasha. _"So does that answer your questions?" _

"_Well it does most of them, but what about the demon inside of me that talks to me? And the man who saved me so many years ago from dieing?" _She took a deep breath _"And why mom has never told us about these things and why the voice was telling me to stay away from Inuyasha yet bring him and Sesshomaru here with me?"_

"_Well that is your demon. It comes out once a month. Sort of like a period. Except the transformation process doesn't hurt at all. Your mom has never told you cause she thought it was the right thing at the moment and we were going to tell you eventually." _he though about how to tell Kagome about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru _"Inuyasha is only a half-demon and would not bare strong enough children for either of us and would eventually be the cause of your death. But Sesshomaru will protect you as he has proved when he saved your life those many years ago." _gesturing at the door Sesshomaru appeared. _"we have agreed with Lord Sesshomaru's father that you two would get married eventually in life. But Kagome you have a choice to live here with him. Or you can live in the modern world with whomever from that world." _

Kagome looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. She wouldn't mind marrying him except he was an uptight ass at times. There was something about him that her want him.

"_i want to live here. But I refuse to marry him!" _Kagome said standing up.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I made up all of the names minus kagome sesshomaru and inuyasha. Willi Kagome go threw with the marriage? O.o I know its kind of a boring chapter but all books have boring chapters. **R&R PLEASEEEEE. **


	8. Kagome's Decision

Kagome walked out of her father's studies. She could tell they had strange looks on their faces, but she would not and could not marry Sesshomaru. Instead of going to her room because she knew they'd catch her if she ran up the stairs. She ran outside into the garden.

Sitting on the bench outside she was starring out at the flowers. Enjoying the nice fresh feeling of the outside her mind drifted back to when she was younger.

* * *

_Flashback _

_it was a warm autumn day and the wind was blowing. Kagome was sitting outside on the bench watching the flowers sway back and forth in the wind. She was about 6 years old and she was as happy as she could be for a 6 year old. _

_As she was watching the flowers a man came up to her and sat down next to her on the bench. Looking up at him she couldn't help but notice how attractive this man was. Her father had explained to her that he was the man that she was supposed to marry one day. _

"_**Sesshy?**" she said. _

"_**Yes Kagome?**" he looked down at her. _

"_**Are you alright with marrying me one day?**" Kagome didn't want him to marry her if he was not okay with it. _

"_**Yes I am. We will produce strong mates so it is my duty to the western and eastern lands. So one day our children can be as strong as your father my father and I will be.**" he explained it so nice and calmly. Like he was a grown up and not just a 15 year old demon. _

"_**Okay. Thank you.**__" Kagome said and then kissed him on the cheek before walking away. _

_End Flashback.

* * *

_

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing above her. He had a look on his face as if he didn't give a shit about anything except her. She felt kind of bad for just running off like that and not giving him an explanation.

"_May I sit here?" _he asked her.

Kagome just nodded. When he sat down next to her he just starred out at the flowers. He let out a sigh before turning to look at her.

"_You know when we were younger and we were sitting on this bench, you asked me if I was alright with marrying you?" _He said but it came out more like a question.

"_Yes I remember that, but that was when I was younger and didn't know any better." _Kagome added fiercely.

"_You did know better you just went against judgment. And if you were to have stayed here instead of going off into the world where your mother lives you and I would have been inseparable the rest of our lives." _

"_why are you so sure of yourself?" _she asked him hoping to find a reason to love him.

"_Because everyday after you asked me that we were together until you were 8 years old. We did everything together and when you had to leave it broke my heart but I never understood why your mother insisted that you move back to Japan." _she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"_I don't think that I'll be able to love you that like again. Not for a while. You have to give me time. I'll stay here and I'll mate with you but I wont marry you until I have fallen back in love with you." _Kagome said unaware of the dangers of mating with someone you weren't in love with.

"_Kagome I have waited for you to return for years, but alas we cannot mate until you have fallen back in love me or danger will come to you and our offspring." _He was upset by this fact he wanted to mate with her right away.

"_Oh well thank you for letting me know, I'm gonna go to my room I need to sleep and clear my head just a little bit." _ she leaned over and kissed sesshomaru on the cheek like she had done when she was younger. "_I'll see you at dinner?" _it came out as more of a question than she wanted to happen.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and watched her walk away.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short and boring. But I wanted to update it cause I haven't in a while. & I really hope you guys help me out and let me know any ideas that you have for chapter 9 :). & I'll give you credit and every (: Thanks guys for being patient.


	9. The Moment He Fell In Love

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru sat there watching Kagome walk away. He hoped that one day he would be hers and they would love together forever.

_She is so gorgeous _he thought to himself.

As he watched her walk away he remembered the night that he realized that he was in love with her. Even though she was young and he could not have her then.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_Sesshomaru was walking through the garden when he heard laughing coming from nearby. He walked around the corner to see 6 year old Kagome playing in the garden. As he watched her giggle and smile he could not help but think how beautiful she was. _

"_**Sesshomaru! Do you want to play with me?" **__ She asked noticing him standing there watching her. _

"_**Sure, what are you doing?" **__he asked it was the first time he ever seemed interested in anything that anybody wanted him to do. _

"_**Well just sit here." **__She said grabbing his hand and taking him towards the bench. __**"Now close your eyes and image anything that you want too." **_

_Sesshomaru did as she told him too. He imagined her being older and they were in love. It was a beautiful day the sun was setting and they were on the beach holding each other. She whispered I love you and he just kissed her. _

"_**Okay are you ready?" **__she asked him _

_He just nodded his head and once he did he felt hands go into his. Someone had sat on his lap and then arms wrapping around him. _

"_**Open your eyes" **__she said. _

_When he opened his eyes she was sitting in his lap with a flower in her hand. _

"_**What is this?" **__ He asked confused. _

"_**It is for you its part of the game. When I am older I want you to give me this flower and tell me you love me only if you mean it." **__She said handing him the flower. _

_That is when Sesshomaru realized that he was in love with and he will always be no matter what. _

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru sighed to himself and hoped that one day he would be able to hand Kagome that flower that he promised he would hand too her.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **sorry its been awhile since I've updated but I've been super busy. Anywhoreee, I hope you enjoyed it. I know its short but I was just trying ti write something down.


	10. Inuyasha's Talk with Kagome

_Kagome's POV _

Kagome was sitting her room thinking about everything and trying to remember her childhood. She never really could which was unfortunate. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"_Come in" _she said sitting up.

"_Can we talk for a moment Kagome?" _he asked

"_Sure thing what is it that you want to talk about Inuyasha?" _she asked scooting over to make room for him on the bed.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. He has a serious expression on his face which meant he was going to say something that is killing him on the inside or something that would piss her off.

"_I was just wondering if you were really considering marrying and mating with Sesshomaru?" _It sounded more like a question.

"_It depends on if I fall in love with him or not. And if I don't fall in love with him then I never will marry or mate with him. Why?" _she wondered.

"_Because I don't think you should. Do you remember when we were younger and you scraped your knee I was there to make it better. Or when your doll went missing I was the one who helped you find it. And then when you needed to cry or needed someone to comfort you I was the one who was there for you!" _Inuyasha said.

As Inuyasha was saying everything that they did together from their childhood she remembered. She remembered everything that they did together and while they did those things she'd always stare off at Sesshomaru when he passed by because she was in love with him back then. And she would do anything to be him. Inuyasha was like her best friend and nothing more than that.

"_Yes I actually do remember but that's because we were best friends and always would be." _she stated.

"_But we're not young anymore we're grown and you don't have to be with Sesshomaru you don't love him anymore and you don't think of me as a best friend do you?" _Kagome could tell he was being sincere and that he wanted to be with her but deep down inside of her she didn't want to be with him she just wanted to be best friends and that's all he'd ever be to her.

"_Inuyasha," _she said grabbing her hand _"You're my best friend and that's all i'm ever going to think of you as nothing more nothing less I'd love for you to always be in my life I don't know what i'd do without you." _

Kagome had no idea where that speech came from all she knew what that it was true somehow. Maybe her demon was telling her these things and making her say them? Either way she didn't know.

"_I don't think we can be friends anymore..."_ he said before storming out of the room

* * *

'_hmm I wonder whats up his butt?' _kagome thought to herself.

**'he's in love you. You idiot thank god I was telling you what to say or else you guys would be mating right now.' ** her demon said to her.

_'why would you do that?' _she wondered

**'because you MUST be with Lord Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha. He will bring you misery and pain. Sesshomaru will bring you happiness and joy.'**

_'I – I don't know we'll see how dinner goes tonight.' _ she said before walking out of her room

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV _

_'My brother's an idiot if he thinks that Kagome would ever love him. Filthy half demon.' _ he thought to himself

**'You never know maybe she'll fall in love with him and out of love with you if she ever was in love with you...' ** his demon said to him.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: ** Okay Okay its updated (: It may not be updated again for a while so why not leave you in suspense? _READ, REVIEW, FAVORITEEEEEE. _


End file.
